Healing, Promises and Forgiveness
by kjsmartie
Summary: Woody and Jordan are rescued from the mountain - yeah I know it's been done but this is my Original! One Shot, and yes, it's fluffy with DEPTH! xxxxxxxx I forgot to disclaim so: nope, I don't own Crossing Jordan, or the characters.


**Healing, Promises and Forgiveness**

"Jordan, go… You're gonna get on that chopper, I'll be right behind you on the other."

"No, Woody NO!" she said, firmly. The sound of her voice held more calm than one would think she would possess considering they had just been stranded in a heartless wilderness, less food and water in sub-zero temperatures after the plane crash. She was masking her anxiety for Woody's benefit.

"I've lost you too many times before now… I can't lose you again. Not now", her eyes had the same look of focus and determination, though she was beginning to lose her sense of composure. She was fighting to keep herself together, but Woody was the only one who noticed.

"Hey, look at me… I'll see you back in Boston… I'll be on the next chopper I promise…" Woody said.

She nodded slightly, as the anxiety she felt began to release. She said those words once before herself.

"Say it…"

"I'll be on that next chopper Jordan", Woody murmured.

A pause.

"No… Tell me,"

She let her eyes, their souls do the talking and a slight smile crosses her lips. Her eyes turn to liquid as her heart yearned to hear the words he's never said to her before. Both of them needed him to finally say what they've both always known deep down.

"I love you, Jordan."

At this, Jordan's eyes start to tear up and she felt a peace come over her… and the moment they shared then – just staring into each others' eyes, was all they needed. Woody always had loved her, and that was said in that glance, and ultimately in a caring embrace. Suddenly it was as easy as it was all those years ago as they danced together in the Pogue, for a fleeting moment it was that simple.

Then as they broke away from each other to leave, the reality of what they had just been rescued from hit them. They were still running on adrenaline so it wasn't a total melt down, but they realised that they had cheated death again, Jordan even more so. But utter relief remained. That just maybe the hope of being rescued was solidified.

Jordan stepped up onto the helicopter making sure Garret's stretcher was securely in place. She turned just as they were about to take off to see Woody looking up at her from the ground. A mixture of love and anxiety in his eyes – she knew it wasn't due to whether or not the other choppers would make it. No, it was a combination of the relief of being rescued physically, and fear of messing things up between them again.

That won't happen.

Not this time.

Too much had happened to let anything come between them now. But on the other hand they would be talking through their issues at some point.

She smiled and mouthed, "I love you too" a gentle look spreading across her face…

This seemed to ease an old hurt in Woody. Here Jordan was, not only telling him she loved him once, but twice – and after he'd said it to her.

They would be fine – the morgue family, their relationship. If Garret had to have surgery they would rally together as they always had, they will all be fine.

Mostly Woody and Jordan would be together.

After sharing this comfortable moment, Jordan mouthed "Farmboy", at this they both broke into full on smiles – Woody with dimples showing and releasing a gentle chuckle at the end. That name hadn't come from her lips in a while, and it felt good. The familiar banter had been missed.

The mood became somber as the chopper pulled away from the crash site. Jordan sat back, letting the rescue personnel take charge of caring for Garret, assisting as or when she was needed.

Finally as she relaxed into the seat, she let silent tears claim her, she was alive, near death will do that to you. But renewed fear of losing Garret, or perhaps fear and fatigue, had taken over.

Her mind searched frantically for the peace she was longing for, she thought of the freshly renewed love between her and Woody, her Morgue family, what could be in the future. She found her self quietly calling out to God, which surprised her, but at the same time she felt an overwhelming sense of peace come over her, like He had finally answered her and filled her to the brim with His comfort.

Finally, her heart was home, and sleep claimed her.


End file.
